


Like To Help You Learn

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Crack Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Huntress met Speedy, and it got fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like To Help You Learn

The woman in purple dropped into the thick of the battle, firing crossbow bolts as she did, evening the odds somewhat for the boy…no, young man, wearing red and gold facing a small mob of hoodlums. He had been firing arrows until they closed in tight, and then had gone to using the bow like a stave. 

"Hey, kid," she called. "Need a hand?" she asked as she shot off another bolt, pinning one guy to the ground with a bolt between the legs, just under his jewels in his too baggy pants. The guy fainted, and she merely smiled.

"I've got it." His tone was hard, edged with some kind of need to prove himself, it sounded like.

"Alright." She moved back after punching one thug, crossing her arms over her chest and watching him take on the remaining six. It did not take long before he was in somewhat dire straights, because they were ignoring her to pummel him to oblivion.

"Point taken!" the archer yelled, just before he was sure one of his ribs cracked. She moved then, coming back into the battle with a furious flurry of punches and kicks. It did not take the pair of them more than a couple of minutes to fully thrash the rest of the gang or send them packing. After, as the young archer tried to get his breath around a painful bruise, she sized him up with satisfied eyes. He looked to be about seventeen, maybe even eighteen, cut from pure muscle but of the lean sort. His arms showed the bow was very much his preferred style, and he wore spandex like someone borne to it.

"C'mon kid, let's get you patched up," she said, collecting her bolts and his arrows before the police could arrive. 

"Not a kid, lady," he told her gruffly, though his voice was shaky from the fight.

"Okay, have it your way," she laughed. "Bike's two alleys over." She started off at a quick pace, forcing him to push through some pain to keep up. "Got a name?"

"Speedy," he said, trying to ignore his side.

"So are you?" she asked, her voice making the comment as lewd as possible, trying to get a blush out of him. His grin, despite his pain, made her laugh again.

"You could always find out," he tossed out at her. He was very relieved when they did reach her bike, and he could stop forcing his breathing to stay regular. She got on, sliding forward enough for him to ride behind her, carrying his bow in one hand, and wrapping his other around her waist. After that, all he could do was hold on tight, because she drove like a woman possessed.

`~`~`~`~`

"So, Speedy." The woman was inspecting his shirtless torso with admiration as she gingerly touched his side where it was mottled. He hissed, flinching away.

"You know, I kinda prefer knowing the names of my torturers," he said, his voice going deeper with pain.

"Call me Huntress then." She smiled at him, before picking up a wrap for his ribs. "Might be broken, but I think it is only bruised." She started wrapping it tight, appreciating the fact he did not cry out when she cinched it in tight.

"So, is this how you pick up guys? Find them getting their asses kicked, and bring them home?" he joked. His eyes scanned her face, showing a strong curiosity about the woman with the belly button cut out for her costume.

"Only cute red heads that find themselves in Gotham's East End," she flirted right back at him. "So what were you doing here?"

"Trying to get a former teammate to pull his head out of his ass," The archer told her. "Instead, I found the one spot not Bat infested…. and a very pretty lady who kicks serious ass herself."

"Hey, you might want to watch that mouth of yours, Speedy," she warned, finishing the bandage. 

He scoffed, smiling a quirky little grin at her. "Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because I think I have better uses for it," she purred, leaning in and taking his lips with clear-cut intention of seducing him. The archer never hesitated; he liked direct women, and it beat going back out and hunting Bird Boy down when Robin obviously did not want to be found.

`~`~`~`~`

**Present**

Dinah stared at Helena a long minute, before bursting out in laughter. "Does Ollie have any idea you slept with Roy?"

"No, and neither does Vic." Helena laughed softly. "Now you see why I needed a powder room conference?"

"Yeah." Dinah punched her friend in the arm. "Think Roy's gotten his composure back?"

"Let's hope they didn't grill him on it," Helena replied, walking back out to join their dates, the former Speedy, and his date Donna.


End file.
